Forever and Ever a Greyson Chance Love Story
by abbyrose38
Summary: read for more. idk what to put in the summary :
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note**: This story was Requested by **MaryChance**! If you have any suggestions for the story, go ahead and send them to me! Suggestions are never bad! I hope you enjoy! And yes, there is Lemons aka SEX in this story! So if you have young eyes, i highly recommend you don't read this.

***THIS WAS TAKEN PLACE BEFORE WAITING OUTSIDE THE LINES WAS RELEASED***

You were laying on your bed relaxing, until you heard a scream come from down stairs. You frowned and got up off your bed and walked out of your room.

You: what the?

You looked down stairs and you saw some brown headed boy hugging your little sister. you were wearing sweat pants with a Cody Simpson shirt and some socks that were covered in all different kinds of colors and your hair was just thrown up in a messy bun.

Kylie(Your little sister who is 9): OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I CANT BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE!

you kept staring down at kylie and the brown headed boy who was laughing at how crazy kylie was acting. you couldn't quite catch what he looked like so you slowly started to walk down the stairs quitely so nobody would stare at you.

The boy: well you better believe it!

Kylie: YOU. ARE IN, MY. HOUSE! AHH!

the boy kept laughing and kylie kept jumping up and down screaming. you frowned because her scream was piercing, you finally just yelled at her.

You: OKAY KYLIE! SHUT UP!

kylie and the boy looked up at you.

Kylie: BUT ITS GREYSON CHANCE.

once you saw it was greyson chance, your eyes got big and you covered your mouth and turned around fast and ran back up the stairs and to your room. you thought you looked like shit and you didn't want him to see you that way. you took your sweat pants off and grabbed some short jean shorts, but before you could get them on your door opened and kylie ran in, with greyson following slowly behind her. you screamed and grabbed your cover and covered yourself up.

You: KYLIE! WHAT THE FUCK?

Kylie: oops! didnt know you were getting naked.

greyson looked at you and chuckled.

Greyson: i... wouldn't have come in if i knew you were getting dressed.

he walked outside of your room, into the hallway.

You: kylie you fucking bitch.

Kylie: I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE GETTING NAKED.

You: whatever! but, what the fuck is greyson chance doing at our house?

Kylie: ME AND MOM RAN INTO HIM AT WAL MART AND I ASKED HIM TO COME OVER LATER AND SIGN A LOT OF STUFF.

You: wow, you are annoying. now get the hell out of my room.

Kylie: fine! ILL GO KISS GREYSON.

You: wow, you know he probably heard you? you're a little creep.

you could hear greyson outside in the hallway, laughing.

Kylie: YOU'RE MEAN.

You: like i care, now get the fuck out.

Kylie: FINE!

kylie ran out of your room.

Kylie: COME ON GREYSON, LET'S GO SIGN STUFF.

Greyson: oh.. hahaha okay lets go!

greyson and kylie walked into her room. you put your shorts on and then slipped some converse over your colorful socks and let your hair down, combed it out a bit, put a headband on and walked out of your room into kylie's room where greyson was signing her pillow. you stood at the doorway and stared at them.

Greyson: there you go.

he put the top back on the marker and handed it back to kylie with a smile on his, then turned around to see you standing there at the door awkwardly.

Greyson: Hi...

You: hello.

Mom: (from down stairs) KYLIE! COME ON! ITS TIME FOR YOUR PLAYDATE!

Kylie: (yells back) MOM IM WITH GREYSON THOUGH!

Mom: (yells) NOW. GET DOWN HERE, NOW.

Kylie: well, i have to go... I LOVE YOU SO MUCH GREYSON, THANKS FOR SIGNING EVERY INCH OF MY ROOM.

Greyson: It is no problem.. really.

he winked at her and kylie giggled loudly. she walked past you and whispered as she passed you.

Kylie: (whispers) touch him, then ill kill you.

you rolled your eyes.

You: kay. sure.

kylie ran down stairs and it was just you and greyson.

You: so, now that the psycho is gone.. we can meet each other properly.

you laughed and walked up to him and you both shook hands.

Greyson: yes.. haha, she's cool. i like those kinda fans. it flatters me that someone likes me that much.

You: uhh.. okay. i'd be freaked out.

Greyson: ehh, you would just have to feel what i feel.

You: well, unfortunatly i have zero talent, so i could never feel what you feel.

Greyson: i bet that's not true.

You: no seriously. it's true.

Greyson: everybody says that about theirselves..

You: you don't, obviously.

Greyson: well, you're right. im not going to say im the very best, but im not bad.. i think im pretty good at the piano.

You: thats not stuck up at all.

Greyson: just because im famous, everything i say that way has to be stuck up? if you said it, i wouldn't think you would have sounded stuck up.

You: well.. i guess you're right. you are pretty good at piano..

Greyson: well thank you.

You: hmm, well.. actually. i have something to show you. follow me.

you and greyson walked out of kylie's room into your room and you walked over to your nightstand and opened your drawer, you pulled out a sketchbook you and greyson sit down on your bed and you hand him the sketchbook and smile.

greyson opened the sketchbook and started flipping through the book in amazement.

Greyson: oh my god... this is amazing.

You: haha, thanks.

Greyson: im serious. this is fantastic work.

You: um.. thank you. thats mean a lot.

you looked off and bit your lip while greyson kept looking through it, until he got to a page that was full with other pieces a paper, he frowned slightly and picked one of the papers up and started to read it, you looked over and gasped.

You: dont look at those!

you jerked it from his hand, causing it to rip a little, you sighed and grabbed the other papers in the sketch book and stuffed them back in your nightstand.

Greyson: were those song lyrics?

You: no.. pshtt, those were NOT song lyrics. but if they were... ...what did you think about them?

Greyson: um, if you didn't notice.. i read like two lines, until you ripped the paper out of my hand.

You: right... haha

Greyson: Let me see it.

You: no, hell no.

Greyson: if you let me see it, i'll... i'll... sing you a song.

You: no.

Greyson: please?

You: no greyson.

greyson reached over and opened your nightstand, but you tried pushing him back, but he grabbed the paper quickly. he stood up and began reading it again.

You: GREYSON THAT ISN'T FAIR. I DON'T WANT YOU TO RE-

Greyson: SHH!

You: you asshole. who would ever thought GREYSON CHANCE would be an asshole.

you narrowed you narrowed your eyes at him.

Greyson: SHUT UP. IM READING.

You: i will not shut up! you stop reading-

Greyson: you'll never enjoy your life.. living inside the box, so afriad of taking chances.. how you gonna reach the top..

he read off some of your lyrics.

You: GREYSON STOP!

Greyson: wow...

You: yeah, i know it sucks.. now give it to me!

you stood up and jerked it out of his hand again.

Greyson: finish that. please.

You: no, it sucks..

Greyson: it doesnt suck! its wonderful!

You: quit lying to me.

Greyson: im not lying to you!

You: whatever.

you sighed and sat back down on your bed.

Greyson: i have an idea.

You: and whats that?

Greyson: ...

**Author Note**: hey! im going to Panama City on the 10th so, i don't know if i'll be able to put up anymore chapters until i get back.. but, i'll try my hardest to at least put up 1 more before i leave! hope you like it so far, it's gonna get so much better! i have a lot planned for this story.


	2. Chapter 2

you sighed and sat back down on your bed.

Greyson: i have an idea.

You: and whats that?

Greyson: Have you made up any music for it? is there a certain melody you want in the background?

You: no? i just write songs when im bored, and this one.. was just-

Greyson: Special? perhaps?

You: ...i, guess you could say that.

Greyson: I could help you out with some lyrics, and maybe add a melody?

You: ...no.

you looked down at the paper and frowned.

Greyson: Why not? you could be a great song writer.

You: so what?

Greyson: So what? That's a talent.

You: not really.

Greyson: and also, you're amazing at drawling.. so that's two talents.

You: no it-

Greyson: sing for me.

You: no.

Greyson: come on..

You: no!

Greyson: please? for me?

You: greyson! no.

Greyson: please please please with sugar on top? and then with a cherry, and all that good stuff.

You: well... ..fine.

you rolled your eyes and started singing out the little bit of lyrics that you had wrote down on the piece of paper, (you sang the lyrics in a whole different way then how waiting outside the lines is really sung) when you got done, you looked up at greyson and shrugged.

Greyson: um..

You: what?

Greyson: i think it should go more like this or something-

You: greyson! i don't know what you're doing... it's just some stupid little song lyrics i wrote down because i was upset, no biggy.

Greyson: no, actually... it's a big biggy. those lyrics are really meaningful.

You: are you serious?

Greyson: Yes. i've been trying to tell you tha- ...um, what is your name?

You: Mary, why?

Greyson: well you've been wearing out my name, so i want to wear out yours.

he chuckled, you just stared at him and raised an eyebrow.

You: okay?

Greyson: do you think im a freak or something?

You: kinda, but i am too. so i can't be talking..

greyson's phone started going off in his back pocket, he grabbed it and looked at who was calling.

Greyson: this is my mom, i gotta take this.. hold on.

he walked off a little ways and answered the phone.

You sat on your bed and stared at him as he talked on the phone with his mom. 5 minutes later, he hung up and looked at you, you stood up.

Greyson: I have to go, I'm so sorry... we need to meet back up later and finish that son-

You put your finger to his lips.

You: Greyson... shh. forget about the song, alright?

greyson stood there, while your finger was pressed to his lips, he frowned slightly and nodded.

Greyson: fine. fine, if that's how you want it.. fine.

You: thank you..

Greyson: here's my number, anyways...

you guys traded phone numbers, you walked down stairs, hugged each other, greyson gave you his address and then left.

you walked back upstairs, into your room and did a belly flop onto your bed. you looked over on your nightstand and saw the piece of paper that had those lyrics on it, you grabbed it and sat up.

You: you'll never enjoy your li-

you stopped yourself and started over again, singing it a different way this time.

You: you'll never enjoy your life, living inside the box-

you stopped yourself again, started over and began singing it in a different way.

You: you'll never enjoy your life, living in the box.. so afraid of taking chances-

you stopped singing and crumbled the paper up in your hand and threw it at the wall, you flopped over onto your back and took a deep breath. you took your headband off and laid it on your nightstand, kicked your shoes off, rolled over onto your side, pulled the covers up to your chin and closed your eyes. you decided to take a nap.

* 2 HOURS LATER *

Someone was pushing you and pushing you and pushing you, until you finally opened your eyes, rolled over and looked up at the person who was pushing you.

?: WAKE UP.

You: Kylie leave me alone.

Kylie: no! we're going out to eat, get up!

You: ugh. fine. okay, get out now..

kylie ran out of your room, you kicked your legs off the side of the bed and picked your converse up, put them on, stood up and walked over to your dresser, grabbed your brush and brushed your hair, put your headband back in, grabbed your phone and then ran out of your room and downstairs.

Mom: You ready, mary?

You: ready than ever, i guess?

Mom: Let's go then..

you all walked outside to the car and got in. you buckled up and then your phone started going off, you looked at it and greyson was calling. you answered.

* PHONE CONVERSATION *

You: Hello?

Greyson: hey! whats up?

You: oh! greyson? haha nothing much, going out to eat with my family, what about you?

when kylie heard you say greyson, she gasped. you threw your hand over her mouth and frowned at her.

Greyson: oh really? me too!

You: that's awesome!

Greyson: ..so about the song..

You: Greyson, please. not now.

Greyson: I was just gonna tell you i came up with some cool music that could go with it..

You: like what?

Greyson: on the piano..

You: well, maybe i could come over and check it out sometime.

Greyson: really? seriously?

You: Yeah, really.. seriously..

you chuckled.

Greyson: That'd be awesome!

You: yeah, toally!

Greyson: so when is a good time?

You: I don't know yet, but i'll call you when i get back home.. does that sound good?

Greyson: yeah, sounds awesome..

You: okay well i guess i'll talk to you then..

Greyson: okay! bye..

You: bye..

you hung up.

* END OF PHONE CONVERSATION *

Kylie: you were talking to greyson! ?

You: yeah, i was.. what are you gonna do about it?

Kylie: but i called dibs on him and justin bieber! you have cody simpson and christian beadles!

You: Kylie! you're 9 years old! it would be extremely perverted if justin or greyson every thought of you in that way.

Kylie: not exactly..

Mom: whoa, whoa, whoa.. what are you talking about, greyson?

You: well when you and kylie left for her playdate or whatever, me and greyson hung out for a while...

Mom: oh really? that's cool!

You: yeah, he's really nice...

Kylie: yeah i bet you two were sucking face!

You: shut up kylie! no we werent! im not a little skank like you are!

Dad: Alright! now stop that fighting!

You: im sick of kylie always assuming im some dirty little whore or something!

Mom: Kylie, mary is not a dirty whore.. okay?

Kylie: mhm, whatever.

the rest of the car ride was you and kylie fighting, when you showed up at the pizza place, you got out of the car and ran inside the place, leaving everybody behind. moments later, everybody else walked in and you got a table in the back by a window.

Mom: You two girls fight way too much.

You: yeah because kylie starts it.

Kylie: shut up mar-

Dad: Alright now you two stop it right now! quit fighting in public, thats where i draw the damn line.

You: fine, god.

the waitress walked over to your table.

Waitress: Hello! so what kind of drinks can i get you today?

You: root beer.

Kylie: sprite.

Mom & Dad: iced tea, thank you.

Waitress: alright, well i'll be right back with your drinks and then i'll take your order.

you guys waited around, till the waitress came back with your drinks. she placed your drink infront of you, then kylie's in front of her and same with your mom and dad.

Waitress: okay, so are you ready to order?

Mom: yes... a large famous dave's! (a really good pizza, yum)

Waitress: alright! is that it?

Mom: yes!

the waitress nodded and walked off to place our order in.

?: MARY?

someone was yelling your name out, you frowned and looked around.

?: MARY? OVER HERE!

you looked over and smiled big.

You: oh my gosh! HEY!

**Author Note**: Hi guys! :) I'll try to update my other two stories before i leave! My cody simpson one involves a lot of detail and stuff, so i'm probably gonna add 1 more chapter to that before i leave because it'll be really long, and then I'll update this one and my other greyson one as much as i can! much love guys! :D xoxo


End file.
